The Past Always Returns
by ZombieGurl98
Summary: Brian and the Team are back together, when suddenly someone from Brian's past shows up. You can't run forever. I will be revising chapters later on. Also I think the first two chapters may be out of order, not sure why though.
1. chapter one

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING, of course you probable already knew that so yeah. All I own is the plot and any body you do not recognize.  
  
AN- Ok so here's the first chapter, hope it's not that bad. And uhh. On with the first chapter, hope you enjoy.  
  
Lil K  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chicago at nine o'clock in the morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chicago Illinois. Dom Toronto and his Team- minus Brain who got himself an apartment close by- all moved in to his two-story house he had just bought in Chicago. The house was all red brick with a wooden porch in the front. It had five bedrooms in it, a den, kitchen, living room, two bathrooms, and an attic. Dom and Letty were sharing a room, Leon and Jesse were roommates, Vince had a room to himself, and Mia and her boy were in the same room, and then there was the guest room. All in All it was a pretty nice house. Brain's apartment was only about fifteen minutes away. It had two bedrooms, A Kitchen, Living room and a bathroom. He rented it for 300$ a month.  
  
The Team had decided to open a garage/store, again. Just like it used to be in LA, minus the cops though. The garage would open a week from Sunday (To day is Sunday for them, K.). Mia would work the store while the others worked the garage.  
  
"Dom when's the first race?" Asked his sister as they leaned up against his car.  
  
"Dunno Mia." Dom answered. Mia shook her head in understanding, and walked inside their new home.  
  
"You think anything's changed in the racing world?" Asked Letty who took Mia's place, leaning against the car.  
  
Dom looked over at her and gave her a cocky grin. "Well see at the first race now won't we?" Dom said.  
  
Letty smiled back. "Yeah I guess. So do you still believe your going to be the King of racing?" Letty asked.  
  
"What do your believe?" Dom asked.  
  
"I believe that you will be." Letty answered back and licked he lips.  
  
"That's a good belief." He said and wrapped a arm around her brining her closer too him. She looked at him and smiled mischievously and slowly brought her mouth up to his.  
  
"DOM!" A voice cried out interrupting Letty and Dom. Dom sighed and looked at Letty who was shaking her head.  
  
'Some People have terrific timing.' Dom thought sarcastically before pushing himself off the car and walking in the house with Letty close behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mia leaned back on her bed and sighed after a long day of unpacking. Her eyes gentle closed and her breathing came in and out evenly. Her long dark hair lay peacefully around her shoulders. She was slowly and peacefully drifting off in a peacefully slumber till. thump.  
  
Mia opened one eyes to see her boyfriend who had just plop down on the bed. "Brad when you get on the bed do me a favor and do less flopping. I was almost asleep." Mia grumbled.  
  
Brad Rodregus was Mia's boyfriend. He was Mexican with shaggy brown hair that reminded her of a cute puppy with big puppy dog chocolate brown eyes. His bronze skin was tightly muscled and well built. Mia loved him because he was hot for one thing, but also because he was one of the sweetest guys she could ever find.  
  
"Sorry babe. I'll try to do less flopping for your sake." Brad said taking off his shoes.  
  
"You better." Mia threatened narrowing her brown eyes at him. Brad chuckled and bent down to her ear.  
  
"If I don't what will happen?" He teased.  
  
Mia grinned. "Something absolutely horrible." She said.  
  
Brad grinned and lowered his lips lower to her ear. "Is that so?" He asked breathing warmly down her neck.  
  
"Yep." Mia said.  
  
"Oh." He said and softly kissed her neck.  
  
"Yeah OH." Mia said and smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*A week after they moved in~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wonderful breakfast Mia." Brad complemented.  
  
"Thank you Brad." Mia said as she placed the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. "Ain't you gonna open the Garage today Dom?" Mia asked turning back around to face Dom.  
  
"Yep. I also have to find someone who knows when the races are." Dom said wrapping his arms around Letty's waist. Letty leaned her head back against his chest and sighed, while Dom rested his chin on her head. Mia smiled at the couple and left the kitchen with Brad close at her heels.  
  
"He follows her around like a lost puppy." Letty said watching Mia and Brad. "No wonder she keeps him around." Letty said and smiled.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Dom asked, confused by her last comment.  
  
"It's not important." Letty said turning around in his arms and looking at him. He slowly brought his lips down to meet hers in a passionate kiss. Letty wrapped her arms around his neck, while he picked her up and sat her on the Kitchen counter. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she gladly permitted. Their tongues danced the tango with each other. (AN- NOT MY FAULT IF THIS PART SUCKS, BECAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST SCENE LIKE THIS!!! AND DON'T ASK ABOUT THE TANGO PART, I HAVE NO FRIGGIN CLUE WHERE THAT CAME FROM!!)  
  
"Yo Dom-" Vince stopped when he walked in the kitchen. "You two get a room please, don't do it right on the Kitchen counter." Vince said. Dom and Letty broke apart and Letty hopped down off the counter and glared at Vince before walking out of the Kitchen.  
  
Dom gave him a smug look. "What?" He asked.  
  
"We umm have to go." Vince said leaving the kitchen with Dom behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~At the Garage/It's been four hours since they left the house~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dom couldn't believe how good his luck was. They already had had 15 costumers come in to get their cars fixed, or whatever. (AN- If 15 is a little to much or too less blame it on my older sister because she's the one who gave me the number, SO BLAME IT ON HER! Lol) And to add to his luck the last dude that came in was a street racer.  
  
"Well the next race is this Friday at eleven at the old ware house about twenty five miles from here. You can't miss it." Marcus said. "So you gonna be coming on Friday I take it?" He asked.  
  
Marcus Lambert was an average size dude with average size muscles, if not more, for a guy. He had black hair in little braids that swung every time he moved his head, and really dark eyes. He was black and very hot.  
  
"Yeah. You gonna be there?" Dom asked then mentally hit himself for asking a stupid question. (AN- I mentally hit myself too for making him ask dumb question.)  
  
"Yeah man I'm the dude that runs the races." Marcus said.  
  
"What's the competition like?" Dom asked.  
  
"Murderous. Let's just say if you don't got it don't even try because you'll get you're a#s kicked. These people are as tough as nails when racing, so you'll have your work cut out for you." Marcus said leaning up against the wall.  
  
"I take there good then?" Dom asked.  
  
"H#ll yeah." Marcus said.  
  
"Dom was the best from where we came from. He was never beaten. He's the king" Leon said from behind him.  
  
"Then this should be real interesting The King going up against some of the best. I'll be sure to save you a spot at the races. Then we see if you still the king." Marcus said and grinned.  
  
"You don't believe he was the king do you?" Leon asked.  
  
"I didn't say that. It's just that he's got real competition if he still wants to be King." Marcus said. "Well I don't mean to rush or anything, but you almost finished changing the oil in my car?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah all done." Vince said from behind Dom and Leon.  
  
"See ya at the races." Marcus said and left after paying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~Friday Night/ 11:00~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mia and Letty were searching through Mia's closet for something for Mia to wear to the races to night. Letty had already picked out something to wear. She was a black leather mini skirt with a black tank top. Her hair was left down and she had a light coating of shimmering lip-gloss.  
  
"Mia will you just pick something all ready? We're going to be late!" Letty snapped.  
  
"Ok, Ok." Mia said. Finally she picked something out. She put on a white lace tank top, with cut off shorts and knee high zip up boots. Her make-up resembles her natural beauty. Foundation with light mascara and smoky eyeliner. "Ok Let's go." Mia said and left with Letty behind her. They quickly walked down stairs to be greeted by the guys.  
  
"Took ya long enough." Grumbled Vince.  
  
"But it was worth the wait all the same." Mia said.  
  
"Yeah." Letty put in. "Now let's go." She added as they all headed out the door to their cars. Mia and Letty were riding together in Letty's car while Brad and Jesse drove together and everyone else were in their own car.  
  
Like Marcus had said it was only twenty-five miles away from the garage. When the team got there they saw a lot of cars and people.  
  
"Well on something hasn't changed." Letty said.  
  
"What's that?" Mia asked.  
  
"There are still way too many skanks here." Letty said after stopping the car and getting out with Mia. The rest of team followed suit and got a lot of stares.  
  
"You made it." Marcus said walking up top them smiling. "And just like I said I've saved you a spot for the first race, which is about to start in five." Marcus said. "Until then let me introduce you to some people." Marcus said.  
  
"Aight." Dom said and walked after Marcus with the rest of the team following behind him, minus Letty and Mia.  
  
"This is Little John. Little John That's Dom, Vince, Brian, Leon, Jesse, and Brad." Marcus said introducing them to a really short dude with brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Sup." Little John said.  
  
"And who is this?" Asked a female voice from behind them.  
  
"You guys that's Cindy." Marcus said as a girl walked around them. The girl had brown wavy hair and dull green eyes. She wore a very skintight red shirt that had a blue star in the middle and shortie shorts that didn't cover much.  
  
"Were you planning on keeping them all to yourselves without introducing them to me?" Cindy said eyeing them all up and down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Letty and Mia watched as the guys flirted with 'the girl who needs more clothes and ones that fit'. "Yep something's just never change." Letty said.  
  
"You think we should make ourselves known?" Mia asked.  
  
"Most defiantly, chica." Letty said. Both girls made their way over toward the guys and Cindy. When they reached them Letty walked up to Dom and kissed him on the cheek, while Mia did the same to Brad.  
  
Cindy looked vandalized. "Oh um Cindy that's their girlfriends I take it." Marcus whispered in Cindy's ear. Cindy looked back at him and smiled.  
  
"Well there's always the rest of them." She said and left. Marcus shook his head and called out.  
  
"OK! Give me your money Dom." Marcus said.  
  
"How much?" Dom asked.  
  
"Three." Marcus said. Dom handed his the wad of money. "Ok TIME TO RACE!" Marcus shouted. All four people that were racing pulled up to the startin line. There was whispered through the crowd about who the new guy was. Cindy walked to the front of the cars and gave the signal for them to start.  
  
Letty and Mia Cheered for Dom, with the rest of team. They found out that Marcus was right. These guys were good. Dom was a little in second place, with a red car in front of him. Letty and Mia were holding each other's hand for dear life it looked.  
  
As the racers came closer to the finish line Dom used his NoS and speeded in front of the dude in front of him. THE dude behind him pressed his NoS about the time Dom pressed his second NOS and zoomed across the finish line. Mia and Letty jumped up and down and ran over to Dom who was getting out of his car. THE guys behind them.  
  
"Well maybe you are the king after all." Marcus said giving Dom his money. Dom smiled.  
  
"You call that a win? Please I could whip you any day any time." Said a voice from behind them  
  
"Sh#t." Marcus said looking behind Dom at the person who had spoken. 


	2. Introductions

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!! All I own is the plot of the story, and some new characters, THAT"S ALL!!!!!! Everything else belongs to, well dunno, but it dosen't belong to me!!!!!! HE, HE  
  
INPORTANT!!!!! READ AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! READ AUTHORS  
NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A/N- Hey everybody! Um, this is my first fanfic for TFATF; so sorry if it's not that good, but I did try my best. Um, first of all Jessie didn't die when Johnny shot him, and Johnny didn't die, but no one knows that. Second this is, of course after the truck heist, or whatever it was called, correct me if I am wrong please, thanx. Third the team and Brian made up about six months afterward and now everything's cool wit them. And he's part of the team. Fourth Mia and Brian are NOT together. She moved on with one of my new characters not sure yet who. But they are really good friends, and Letty and Dom are still together, of course. I wouldn't have it any other way. HeHe. And Fifth they are just now coming back into the states from where they all went to Mexico (Dunno if that really where they went, just play along please, or if ya know where they really went tell me please, ok) and are reentering the world of illegal street racing. And Sixth I need input on where they should go, Miami Fl, or La California, or where? Your pick, because I'm not sure where they should go. So if yawl could help me wit that I would sincerely appreciate it a bunch. Well Thanx a bunch!!!!!! Hope you enjoy, and It may start out boring, but it will get better, or should, thanx Bye. And Please READ and REVIEW!!!!! Thanx, and be nice and r/r bye  
Lil K Now on to the story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Or introduction first~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
INTRODUCTION  
  
Dom- after the heist went to Mexico with the rest of his team. He now drives a deep red Skyline Nissan with blue lights underneath the car. Has a NoS system in his car, along with a super loud music system. Is still with Letty and hasn't cheated on her since they were in the States. Still looks the same, if not hotter.  
  
Mia- after the heist stayed with Vince and Jesse in the hospital until they were well enough to go to Mexico with the other team. Is now driving the same car just yellow instead of turquoise. Is now in a relationship with a guy (An- My own Character) and they are both deeply in love. Still looks the same.  
  
Letty- after the heist went to Mexico with Leon and awaited Dom's and the rest of the team's arrival. I now driving a deep blue with wings on the side. Is still in a deep relationship with Dom. She still looks the same and is still as tough as always.  
  
Leon- Basically the same as Letty except he now drives a blue car and still looks the same.  
  
Vince- After getting out of the hospital they left and he now drives the same car as before, still looks the same.  
  
Jesse- He is still the same Jesse. After leaving the hospital went to Mexico. He drives the same car as before, but better. He still looks, acts, and is the same. But a little more careful.  
  
Brain- After getting his badge taken he left, and for about six months was in Florida. Then went to Mexico to try and set things straight with Dom and the team. Before he actual saw Dom he called him and Dom was a little surprised, but that quickly turned into anger. At first The team wanted him dead, but when seen he was street racing and wasn't a cop anymore and he showed them they became ok. Now they're just perfect. He now drives a Skyline Nissan that is blue with white strips. He still is hot and looks the same. Is very, very, very great in street racing, but still can't beat Dom.  
  
Now they are all leaving Mexico and going into the states to reenter the world that they know best. Street Racing.  
  
AN- Ok everyone this is just an introduction, the real story starts when I get some reviews. AND PLEASE answer my questions up at the very top, please!!!!!!!! And don't hate me because I didn't put Brain and Mia together please! Also how do you spell Dom's last name? Well bye, and please R/R, and read the very top its INPORTANT!!!  
R/R Bye  
Lil K 


	3. chapter two

Disclaimer- Own nothing. But since you already know that. ON with the story if ya don't mind?  
  
AN- Hey Sorry for the wait. I would have had this out sooner, but my computer crashed. Well on with the story.  
  
"Sh*t." Marcus said looking behind Dom at the person who had spoken. Dom turned around and raised an eyebrow and started to chuckle at the person he saw.  
  
"What are you laughing at b**ch?" The person said.  
  
"Who the f**k do you think you are?" Letty asked standing beside of Dom looking at the person with distaste.  
  
"The question isn't who the f**k I am, it's who the f**k are you?" The person said.  
  
"Well if you think you're so good and can bet me, then let's see what you got, b**ch." Dom said leaning against his car.  
  
"Yeah we see who's the b**ch when I'm finished." The person said.  
  
"Well not right now, because we got COPS!" Little John hollered out. Everyone rushed to their cars and began to drive away.  
  
(The following day at Dom's house, with his team, including Brian.)  
  
Mia and Letty were in the kitchen talking about the person that had challenged Dom to a race. Dom and the guys were in the living room watching TV and drinking beers talking about the same thing as the girls.  
  
"Man I don't know who this b**ch is but is she going to get a surprise." Brad said.  
  
"What did she look like, I didn't get to see her?" Brian asked.  
  
"Well she's hot as h#ll I'll give her that." Vince said and Leon agreed with him, along with Brad.  
  
"Wonder what her name is? Wonder when I get to kick her a**." Dom thought about the time the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Mia yelled opening the door to see Marcus and Little John. "The guys are in the living room which is that way." She said directing them through.  
  
"Thanks." Marcus said and walked into the living room with Little John. "Sup." Marcus greeted them flopping down in a chair with John beside of him.  
  
"Hey man, what's up?" Dom asked Marcus.  
  
"Nothing I just came by to give you the time and place your supposed to race at." Marcus said.  
  
"Where and when?" Dom asked.  
  
"This Monday at twelve o'clock. That's also when the next race is held. And it's being held at the old carpet world building." Marcus said.  
  
"Aight." Dom said shaking his head and taking a drink.  
  
"So who is this b**ch anyways?" Letty asked from the doorway.  
  
"Hell's minion." John mumbled.  
  
"Her name is Alexis Francisco. She's the leader of a gang called Hell's Flame." Marcus said.  
  
"She doesn't sound that tough or great. She's sound's like a little wimpy whore who's trying to be the best." Letty said.  
  
Marcus and John suddenly broke out laughing. When Marcus had completely stopped laughing he looked at Letty and shook his head. "She's anything but that. She's the most toughest, meanest, dangerous b**ch out there. She ever heard you say that man well I'll see ya at your funeral. And plus she's the best d#mn street racer ever to race." Marcus said.  
  
"You said her name was Alexis Francisco?" Brian asked his brow furrowed.  
  
"Yeah why?" Marcus asked Brian.  
  
"No reason just the name sounds familiar is all." Brian said.  
  
"So this, Alexis is the best in Chicago?" Vince asked.  
  
"She's the best in Illinois man." John said. "That is unless you beat her, then you'll be best and-"  
  
"All h#ll will break loose." Marcus said with a worried expression. "But I don't think she's going to loose. Not that I doubt you or anything, but she's never been beat. But of course there's always a first for everything right?" Marcus said with a grin.  
  
"You said she was in a gang called Hell's Flame? Is her gang going to be there?" Brad asked.  
  
"Yep." Marcus said.  
  
"Are there any sexy women in it?" Vince asked.  
  
"Yeah. Her gang is all girls. Her and her three friends." Marcus said while nodding his head.  
  
"What are their names?" Brian asked.  
  
"There's Julia Chester, Kellie Arvin, and last Riley Newman." Marcus said. "And whoa are they hot." Marcus said with a smile.  
  
"Will they be any problem?" Dom asked.  
  
"You mess with one, you mess with all. In other words they hate you right about now most likely." Marcus said. "Unless Alexis is going by another one of her things. Since she doesn't know you she won't hate you until you give her a reason too." Marcus added.  
  
"But you still won't have a chance with any of them because they don't let people close." John said.  
  
"Why?" DOM asked.  
  
"Don't know. Alexis just hates people and most of all cops." Marcus said. Brian shifted uneasily in his seat.  
  
"Then how do you know all this crap about her?" Leon asked.  
  
"Because her and me are cool wit each other." Marcus said.  
  
"Well we gotta go. Catch ya later man." Marcus said as him and John started to leave. They got half way to the door before Marcus turned and spoke. "And Dom If I were you I wouldn't go through with this race. She's as ruthless as h#ll." Marcus said and left.  
  
(Monday night at Brain's house.)  
  
Beep, beep, beep. Brain's hand swung out and slapped his alarm clock off. He groaned and opened his eyes to see what time it was. 11:00pm. 'Better go to Dom's house and wait to go to the race there.' He thought as he changed into a plane white tee shirt and jeans. 'God why does that name seem so familiar?' He asked himself as he left his apartment and drove to Dom's house.  
  
When he reached Dom's house it was 11:30 pm. He knocked and went in when he heard Leon yell come in. He walked into the living room and sat down. "Is Mia almost ready?" He asked Vince who playing a game with Jesse.  
  
"No and neither is Letty." Vince replied. Brian only nodded his head.  
  
(In Mia's Room)  
  
Letty finished with the final touches of her outfit. She was wearing little makeup only shimmering lip-gloss. She wore baggy black pants and a tight white tank top. She wore boots also. Mia was finally putting on her outfit that she picked out. Mia wore blue mudd jeans with a baby blue tank top. She wore light makeup light Letty and boots.  
  
"I look ok?" Mia asked Letty.  
  
"Perfect. Now come on." Letty said and the two girls left and walked down stairs and out to Letty's car to go to the races.  
  
(The races)  
  
"So where's that Alexis b#tch at?" Bard asked as the team minus Brian talked with Marcus.  
  
"Dunno." Marcus said.  
  
"Maybe she got scared of the competition and decided not to come." Letty and Mia said. (AN- Am I making them to boastful????)  
  
"Or maybe the Alexis b#tch has been here all this time trying to find my competition." A voice said from behind them. They turned around and saw the girl standing there.  
  
"Alexis." Marcus said and smiled at very small very short girl in front of him.  
  
"Marcus." She said with no smile. Alexis Francisco was a very thin girl. She looked to be in a size two pants. She was about 5'1 with almond shaped very blue eyes that were so blue they looked unnatural, but were. She had light thin silky soft straight natural blonde hair that went to the middle of her back. At the bottom of her hair it was completely jet-black. She had a beautiful porcelain complexion and small but full pale pink lips. She was a 32 B cup and proud of it. She had good stomach from lots of exercise and good muscles. All in all she looked tough. She to be the age of 25. She wore baggy black cargo pants that rested right below her hips. She wore a Black tank top that showed her belly button and black Nikkie shoes. She had her ears pierced almost everywhere and her belly button pierced with a black dragon with red eyes. She wore two black leather wristbands one on each wrist and a silver necklace with a small crystal dangling from it with a black dragon inside. She had a tattoo on her lower back of the words 'Hell's Flame' with fire engulfing them. On her arm (AN- you know the very top part of your arm. I think it's called the forearm but I'm not sure) she had a small tattoo of a dragon. And to finish her off she wore her favorite black leather jacket that had two zippers on the sleeves.  
  
"So this is my um...... competition?" She said looking Dom over and sneered a little.  
  
"Yeah Alexis this is Dom. Dom this is Alexis." Marcus said.  
  
"Hi." Dom said.  
  
"Whatever b#tch." Alexis said.  
  
"Well Alexis you do look stunning. And where may I ask are the other three beauties of the world?" Marcus said.  
  
"Marcus shut the f#ck up and let's begin the race." Alexis said then added. "That way we see who's the b#tch and who's not." Alexis smirked.  
  
"So how much are you racing for Alexis?" Marcus asked.  
  
Alexis thought a moment before replying. "Two." She said and handed him the wad of money. Dom did the same and looked back at the girl who he was going to race. "So we going to race or chit chat all night?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"We're going to race. Alexis, Dom go get ready and pull up to the starting line you'll race down to the old ware house right down there and who ever passes it first will be the winner and best." Marcus told them.  
  
"See ya at the starting line." Alexis said before she turned and walked away disappearing into the crowd of people.  
  
"Good luck man. You'll need it." Marcus said and walked off through the crowd.  
  
"Your gonna to win, man." Vince said.  
  
"Yeah." Dom said before go to the starting line.  
  
When Dom was at the starting line he saw Alexis already there and waiting. She drove a Skyline Nissan. The skyline was black and on the hood of the car she had a blood red dragon on it with startling green eyes and written on the windshield at the top was the words 'Hells Flame' it was also written on the back windshield. She had neon green lights underneath the car.  
  
"You ready?" Alexis called over to Dom. Dom looked at her and smirked and turned his attention back toward the road which they would race on. Once again Cindy walked up to the front of the cars and stood in between them. Dom and Alexis engines roared as Cindy held up her hands and then....... they were off.  
  
Brain walked up to Mia and watched as Dom and Alexis raced off Dom a little in first place. Mia looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "Where have you been? You weren't with us when we were talking to Marcus and meeting the Alexis chick." Mia said watching the race.  
  
"Talking to Cindy." Brain said and heard a snort from Mia and only smirked and continued to watch as Dom and Alexis race beside each other.  
  
As Dom and Alexis neared the finish line they both hit their Nos buttons and zoomed ahead only to have Alexis press her second Nos button and race across the finish line two seconds before Dom. (AN- Yeah I made Dom loose. SORRY!)  
  
"And she's still unbeatable. Close but she's the queen." Marcus said from beside of Vince and the others. Then he started to make his way over to Alexis' car, which she was getting out of, leaving the others looking astonished.  
  
Alexis got out of Her car and shut the door and leaned against the car and looked toward Dom's car, which he was getting out of. She smirked as she seen him. "Your good. Real good, considering you almost beat me. So you are the king." Alexis said to Dom.  
  
Dom looked at her and was about to say something but realized she had turned her attention to a group of girls that had surrounded her along with a group of people. He shut his door and looked over to the Team that was making their way over to him. He looked at them and smirked.  
  
"It was only two seconds and besides I'm still the king. She said so." Dom said and kissed Letty.  
  
"I told you she would win didn't I?" Marcus said coming over to them.  
  
"Yeah." Dom said.  
  
"What do you mean he's here?" Alexis said to her oldest and closest best friend. Riley Newman. Riley was a pretty girl like Alexis. She had straight brown hair to her shoulder blades with golden brown streaks through it. She almond shaped dark brown eyes. She had dark red lips and was tall about 5'6 and was about in a size seven pants. She was a 34B cup and also proud of it. Like Alexis she had the same muscle structure as her good stomach ect. She had ear piercing like Alexis, but had a black panther with red eyes belly button ring. She had the same tattoo on her lower back like Alexis and on her arm (An- the very top part.) She had a small tattoo of a black panther. She wore baggy black camouflage pants with a red tank top and last of all her red leather jacket.  
  
"He is I seen him. Alex what do you want to do?" Riley asked Alexis who ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"Go find the little b#tch and beat the f#ck out of him that's what." Alexis said and started off through the crowd of people in search of her pray.  
  
"So where were you?" Dom asked Brian as they watched another group race.  
  
"Talking to Cindy." Brain answered sheepishly. Dom chuckled.  
  
"So what did this Alexis girl look like?" Brian asked Dom.  
  
Dom was quit for a moment. "Long blonde hair with black ends. Really blue eyes. Really short maybe 5'2 or 5'1. Really skinny. Baggy pants. Leather jacket and black tank top." He said.  
  
"She hot?" Brain asked.  
  
"She's ok." Dom said and looked over at Letty who was talking to Mia, Brad, and Vince.  
  
Brain chuckled softly. "What about her other friends?" He asked.  
  
"Dunno didn't see em why?" Dom asked and looked over at Brian. "You know her don't you?" He asked.  
  
"Don't know man. Her name sounds really, really familiar and stuff but I just can't think of who she is." Brain said. "Maybe if I saw her for myself it would click." He mumbled.  
  
"Well here's your chance she's coming this way." Dom said looking behind Brian.  
  
"Where." Brian asked and turned around about the time a fist made contact with his face really hard.  
  
AN- Hope this chapter isn't real bad. Well please r/r and let me know if I'm ok or just plan suck. Just be nice about it please. And to anyone and everyone who R/R thank you so, so, so, so much. I greatly appreciate it a lot. And a very, very, very big thank you too 


	4. chapter three

Disclaimer- Own nothing, except for Alexis, Riley, Kellie, Julie, and anyone else you don't recognize.  
  
AN- Ok. A VERY BIG THANKYOU TO ANYBODY and EVERYBODY that REVIEWED!!!!!!!! I so appreciate it a lot. I mean a lot a lot. Anyways, dang it I forgot what I was going to write. Has that ever happened to you before? Oh well I guess since I forgot on with the story.  
  
"Where." Brian asked and turned around about the time a fist made contact with his face really hard.  
  
"You f#cking b#tch!" Alexis yelled as Brian stumbled backward.  
  
Brian looked at her and a look of surprise spread over his face. "A-Alex?" He stuttered.  
  
"What surprised to see me?" She asked and punched him again and again. Dom pulled Alexis off once he got over his surprise of her hitting Brian for no reason.  
  
"Get the f#ck off of ME!" Alexis yelled and struggled to get back at Brian.  
  
"Alex listen to me I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it." Brian tired to explain while standing as far away from her as possible while holding his face and nose where she had punched.  
  
"It's Alexis to you, O'Connor. (AN- what was Brian's last name again? Is that right?) Only my home girls calls me Alex." Alexis said and finally shrugged Dom off and glared an icy glare at Brian while breathing hard, neither noticing the people around them staring intently.  
  
Without warning Alexis flew at Brian again knocking both of them to the ground with Brian on the bottom. Alexis through punches everywhere she could until Riley dragged her off and kept a good grip around her waist. "Watch your back O'Connor, because the first chance I get I'll f#ck you up." Alexis said and disappeared in the crowd of people with two girls following her.  
  
Riley began to follow her, but stopped and turned her head to look at Brian. "I would take heed of her warning Brian. Because you made her meaner and wilder then h#ll. And I'm not sure if it was for the better or worse." Riley said before disappearing in the people in search of Alexis and the other two girls.  
  
Dom walked over to Brian and held out a hand. Brian took it and Dom pulled him up. Brian wiped the blood off his face and shook with anger and surprise. Dom looked at him with a raised an eyebrow as the other members of the team started to make their way over to them.  
  
"So I take you do know her?" Dom asked in a serious tone.  
  
"Yeah I know her and Riley." Brian said.  
  
"Well by the way she was pounding on you it doesn't look like you two are very tight." Dom said, as the rest of the team got closer to them.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it right now." Brian said leaning against Dom's car.  
  
"Ok." Dom said.  
  
"What was that all about?" Mia asked looking at Brian with concern.  
  
"Nothing, Don't worry about it." Brian told her as he heard the words. "WE GOT COPS!" Get screamed over the crowd of people. The team all raced to their cars and started to drive back to Dom's house, except for Brian who went to his apartment too think.  
  
Brian sat in a chair in the dark with a beer in his hand. His mind was racing with thoughts about a certain group of girls, to be precise about a certain girl with long blonde hair. 'I'm screwed big time with her here. Maybe I could leave, make things easier for the both of us. But of course knowing Alex she'd just come after me if she wants me bad enough.' Brian thought before he finished off his beer and flopped into bed only to be haunted by memories he had long to forget. (AN- Should I do a dream? I think I will.)  
  
(DREAM)  
  
A sixteen-year-old Brian sat in Math class very bored. He wasn't paying attention to anything the teacher said. His thoughts were else were, like when would this class be over with.  
  
"Mr. O'Connor would you kindly pay attention!" Snapped his teacher, Mrs. Dapple.  
  
Brian snapped his eyes to look at her. "Sorry Mrs. Dapple it won't happen again." Brian said.  
  
"It had better not young man or else." His teacher threatened.  
  
Brian only nodded his head and watch as she turned her back before resuming to his own thoughts before the bell rang. He quickly gathered his things and left the class before Mrs. Dapple could give him a lecture. He walked over to his locker and opened it and dumped his books in it. He looked around and spotted one of his best friends, a very short girl with shoulder length blonde hair and who was fourteen years old. He smiled as he walked over to her locker as she was throwing her books in to it.  
  
She looked up and rolled her eyes. "Oh what do you want? She asked.  
  
"What's the matter with you? Did Mr. Price lecture you again?" He asked her.  
  
She slammed her locker closed and looked at him. "Yep. And I didn't even do anything this time. That dumba#s." She cursed.  
  
Brian chuckled at her and she glared at him. "It's not funny. It's disturbing you moron. Now if you'll excuse me I must be going home now." She said and turned on her heel.  
  
"You live across the road from me. You can wait until I'm ready to leave." Brian told her walking after her grabbing her wrist that had a spiky black bracelet on it.  
  
"Let go." She said stopping to look at him. He let go of her and grinned.  
  
"Just wait a minute because I have to take this paper to Ms. Curse. This was the last day it was due." He said.  
  
"Figures." She said.  
  
"Alex!" Brian said.  
  
"Fine." She said and walked after Brain as he made his way to his history class.  
  
When Brian came out Alex pushed herself off of the wall and walked out of the building in search of her other best friend. When she couldn't find her she concluded that she must have left already and went to her doctors appointment. As Brain and Alex walked home Alex slowed her walking pace.  
  
"Come on Alex I want to get home before it starts to rain." He said then looked at her and noticed her down cast eyes. He sighed and asked, "You want to come to my house for dinner. I'm sure your Dad won't mind." Brian asked knowing the reason she slowed down.  
  
"Naw. The kin are supposed to come. He won't let me." Alex said stuffing her hands into her pockets.  
  
"That means you have to dress up doesn't it?" Brian asked, knowing she hated to dress up.  
  
Alex scowled at him. "Not if I can help it." She muttered and saw their street approaching. "Gee time sure does fly when you don't want it too." She said sarcastically. Brian looked at her sympathetically.  
  
"You'll be fine. I mean your cousin will be there won't he?" Brian asked.  
  
"Which one? The fat one, the tan one, or the last one?" Alex asked.  
  
"Uhh, I guess the last one." Brian said.  
  
"Yeah I suppose they will all be there." Alex said and saw her house and a bunch of cars out side. "D*** they're already here." She swore.  
  
"Well I gotta go. See ya Alex." Brian said as they went their separate ways.  
  
"Yeah, bye Brian." Alex said as she walked through her gate to be greeted by her very large Saint Bernard dog, Saint. She slowly walked up her steps and into her house to live in hell again. Brian sighed and walked into his house to be greeted by his happy mother.  
  
"Brian your home." She said. "Dinner's almost ready, is Alex going to be joining us tonight?" His mother asked.  
  
"No mom. Some family of hers came in and she has to stay at her house to night." Brian explained while running upstairs to his room.  
  
"Oh poor dear." His mother said returning to the kitchen.  
  
(Later that night)  
  
"Mom I'm going to go over to Alex's house and see if she can come over for a little while." Brian said after dinner.  
  
"Ok." Brian's mother said. Brian left the kitchen and walked outside and across the street to Alex's house. Instead of going to the front door he went around the side, but stopped when he heard voices coming from Alex's dad study.  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" Brian heard the voice of Alex's dad say. "You ungrateful child, after all I've done for you!"  
  
"And what would that be? You haven't done nothing for me!" Came Alex's angry voice.  
  
"Then what's this? Your not on the street are you?" Her dad said angrily.  
  
"That's only because, you promised Mom that you would take care of me. And so far you've done a sucky job." Alex said dryly.  
  
Brian knew what would come next, and he knew Alex knew. Brian closed his eyes sadly as he heard the sound of a slap. "Don't ever bring your mother in to this you little whore! Your understand me?" He asked angrily.  
  
"Crystal clear." Alex voice came from the window.  
  
"Now go out there and apologize to my sister for back talking her." Her father ordered.  
  
"That b#tch started it." Brian heard Alex say. Brain sighed and peeped in the window at them. Brian saw Alex's father draw back his fist and hit Alex making her fall in the floor. Then he started to kick her and- "  
  
Brian sat straight up in bed and looked at the time. It was six o'clock. (AN- was the dream scene bad?) He flopped back down and breathed in and out. He had longed to forgotten that day. 'We were best friends. God I was stupid.' Brian told himself as he looked at the ceiling trying to forget all the memories that were racing like he had before.  
  
(Alexis House before Brian had the dream)  
  
(AN- that's not confusing is it? Well if it is let me explain. I'm backing up time so it will be right after the race at Alexis' apartment.)  
  
Alexis lay in bed under her black covers listening to the silence. She lived in an old apartment in the bad side of town with Riley as her roommate. Julie and Kellie lived in the apartment building two blocks away. Their apartment was bigger, while hers only had two bedrooms a kitchen with a joining living room that was very small and one bathroom. She sighed and rolled over so she could see out her window. Her arm was tucked under her pillow that was under her head while the other one was above the covers.  
  
'That dumba#s should just leave now and I might not hurt him. But knowing Brian, I mean O'Connor he won't. What a jacka#s.' Alexis thought as she closed her eyes and fell into a restless slumber.  
  
(AN- Yes I'm putting in a dream scene for her two. Then after this I won't, unless their ok. Wit you people.)  
  
(Dream Scene)  
  
A fourteen-year-old Alexis sat in her history class getting lectured by her teacher Mr. Price for throwing a spit wad, which she didn't throw. She rolled her eyes and continued to doodle on her paper as he screamed at her some more. Finally the bell rang and she rushed out. Alexis walked down the hall to her locker and threw her books in only to see Brian.  
  
She looked up and snapped. "Oh what do you want?"  
  
"What's the matter with you? Did Mr. Price lecture you again?" Brian asked.  
  
Alexis rolled her eyes and slammed her locker shut. "Yep and I didn't even do anything this time. That dumba#s."  
  
Brian chuckled at her and she glared at him. "It's not funny. It's disturbing you moron. Now if you'll excuse me I must be going home now." She said and turned on her heel.  
  
"You live across the road from me. You can wait until I'm ready to leave." Brian told her walking after her. She stopped when he grabbed her wrist that had a spiky black bracelet on it.  
  
"Let go." She said stopping to look at him. He let go of her and grinned.  
  
"Just wait a minute because I have to take this paper to Ms. Curse. This was the last day it was due." He said.  
  
"Figures." She said.  
  
"Alex!" Brian said.  
  
"Fine." She said and walked after Brian as he made his way to his history class.  
  
When Brian came out Alex pushed herself off of the wall and walked out of the building in search of her other best friend. When she couldn't find her she concluded that she must have left already and went to her doctors appointment. As Brian and Alex walked home Alex slowed her walking pace.  
  
"Come on Alex I want to get home before it starts to rain." Brian said then looked at her and noticed her down cast eyes. He sighed and asked, "You want to come to my house for dinner. I'm sure your Dad won't mind." Brian asked knowing the reason she slowed down.  
  
"Naw. The kin are supposed to come. He won't let me." Alex said stuffing her hands into her pockets.  
  
"That means you have to dress up doesn't it?" Brian asked, knowing she hated to dress up.  
  
Alex scowled at him. "Not if I can help it." She muttered and saw their street approaching. "Gee time sure does fly when you don't want it too." She said sarcastically. Brian looked at her sympathetically.  
  
"You'll be fine. I mean your cousin will be there won't he?" Brian asked.  
  
"Which one? The fat one, the tan one, or the last one?" Alex asked.  
  
"Uhh, I guess the last one." Brain said.  
  
"Yeah I suppose they will all be there." Alex said and saw her house and a bunch of cars out side. "D#mn they're already here." She swore.  
  
"Well I gotta go. See ya Alex." Brian said as they went their separate ways.  
  
"Yeah, bye Brain." Alex said as she walked through her gate to be greeted by her very large Saint Bernard dog, Saint. She slowly walked up her steps and into her house to live in h#ll again. Before Alex walked in to her house she turned and watch Brain walk in to his happy home. Then she sighed and opened the screen door and oak door and walked in. She threw her jacket into the chair in the living room and tried to sneak to her room.  
  
"Oh Alexis dear your home." She heard her mother's sister say. She turned around and looked at her Aunt Tracey.  
  
"Yeah. It would appear that way." Alex mumbled.  
  
"Well go and get changed into something nice and dressy. And when I say that I mean a skirt or dress or something." Her aunt said.  
  
"Fine." Alex said through gritted teeth and left to go to her room.  
  
When she entered her room she saw her cousins Lisa and Megan sitting on her bed. She narrowed her eyes at them and slammed the door shut making them jump and look at her.  
  
"Oh you're here. Lisa and I were-"  
  
"Just leaving." Alex said.  
  
"You can't kick us out we're your older cousins." Lisa said.  
  
"By six months. That's a big wow." Alex said sarcastically.  
  
"God what's got in such a b#tchy mood?" Megan snapped looking at her younger cousin in distaste.  
  
"This family now out!" Alex snapped opening the door and watching as the left sending glares at her. When they were out Alex closed the door and locked then went to closet to look for something to wear. She picked out a red dress and put on some red high heels. (AN- Like the dress and shoes off She's all that.) She brushed her hair and left it down then sighed and sat down on her bed.  
  
"Alexis open the door." She heard her father say from the other side. She quickly got up and unlocked it. After she had unlocked it her father walked in and she took a step backward away from him and cast her eyes downward yet once again.  
  
"You look nice Alexis." Her father Bill Francisco told her. Alexis didn't respond. "Your two cousins told me about your little episode earlier today." His tone was toneless and that sent a chill down Alexis spin.  
  
"So, those b#tches shouldn't have been in my room." Alexis snapped.  
  
"You will hold your tongue Alexis Maria Francisco." He snapped and backhanded her. Her chin swung around and met her shoulder and her eyes were closed. "Do I make myself clear?" He asked.  
  
"Yes sir." Alexis said bitterly.  
  
"Good, now come on dinner is ready." Her father bill said and walked out.  
  
"Oh goody I get to feast with my so called family." Alexis said and hurried out of her room. She walked into their small dinning room and sat down beside of her cousin Lisa and her other cousin Tim.  
  
"Bout time you got here." Lisa mumbled to her. Alexis shot her an icy glare, which shut her up.  
  
(A little while into dinner)  
  
Alexis sat bored out of her mind in her chair at the dinner table plying with her food. Her head was starting to throb because she had to listen to Lisa giggle loudly ever minute. She didn't even know why she was here, no on ever-paid attention to her. Of course she liked it that way to.  
  
"Alexis, how are you doing in school?" Asked her mothers sister.  
  
"Oh just peachy." Alexis said bitterly.  
  
"She's probable failing right now." Said her father's sister.  
  
Alexis narrowed her eyes at her. "Like you would know, b#tch." Alexis snapped. Her kin looked flabbergasted and her father looked absolutely angry with a purple face.  
  
"You in my study NOW!" Her father said. Alexis rolled her eyes and walked into his study. Her father walked in after her.  
  
Slap, Slap, punch. Alexis held her stomach as she climbed back up from the floor.  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" Alex's dad said. "You ungrateful child, after all I've done for you!"  
  
"And what would that be? You haven't done nothing for me!" Alex's said in an angry voice.  
  
"Then what's this? Your not on the street are you?" Her dad said angrily.  
  
"That's only because, you promised Mom that you would take care of me. And so far you've done a sucky job." Alex said dryly.  
  
Alex knew what would come next. SLAP. "Don't ever bring your mother in to this you little whore! Your understand me?" He asked angrily.  
  
"Crystal clear." Alexis bitterly replied.  
  
"Now go out there and apologize to my sister for back talking her." Her father ordered.  
  
"That b#tch started it." Alexis said. Alex's father drew back his fist and hit Alex making her fall in the floor. Then he started to kick her and didn't stop until he heard Alexis begging him to. He looked down at her and spat right beside her head. She looked up at him and caught sight of Brain, but didn't acknowledge him, as her father started to speak.  
  
"You disgust me you-"  
  
Alexis gasped for breath as she sat up in bed. It had been so real again. These were memories that she had tried and willed herself to forget. Memories of her d#mned childhood and of him. She looked at her clock and it read seven o'clock am.  
  
She sighed and uncovered herself. "Time to get ready and start work." She said to her self and walked out of her room into the small joined Kitchen/living room. It was cluttered with lots of things and she wondered how Riley and her had become such slobs. She sighed to herself and got into their old refrigerator and took out some chocolate ice cream and began to eat it.  
  
After about two minutes she sat down the ice cream and walked into Riley's messy room, like hers, and began to shake her.  
  
"Errrrr, go away." Riley mumbled and buried her face into her pillow.  
  
"Riley come on we have to get ready and go to work." Alexis said. Riley opened her eyes and sat up.  
  
"Ok I'm up." She said and got out of bed.  
  
"Good. Now I'm going to take a quick shower and then get dressed." Alexis said and left to go to the bathroom. IN the bathroom Alexis turned on the water an got in washing her hair in coconut shampoo and conditioner and then washing her body in coconut body wash. When she got out she wrapped a towel around her body and walked out her wet hair running down her back. "Showers free." She called to Riley who was eating her chocolate ice cream.  
  
"K thanks." Riley called and went in the bathroom. Alexis shook her head slightly and walked into her bedroom and opened her dresser drawer that held her under where. She picked out a pair of black thongs and a black bra. (AN- And no I'm not gay. I'm just giving all of you an idea of what's she wearing. K) When she was in her underwear she walked over to her small closet and opened it up She tilted her head slightly to the right and her hair fell to expose her left shoulder and glanced in the mirror and saw her shoulder and the small scar that ran across in.  
  
She sighed and her eyes grew sad in remembrance of how it got there. She tore her eyes away from the mirror and looked in her closet she picked a pair of baggy blue jeans that fell right below her hips and a plane white tank top. After she was dressed she brushed her hair that was almost completely dry. Then after that added her wristbands and other jewelry. (AN- the things she wore in the description of her at the races.) Then she added her black base cap turning it back wards. (AN- You know the back is at the front and that flap thing is in the back.) Then she added a black sweatshirt to tie around her waist. After she was dressed with shoes and all she walked out of her room and flopped down on the couch to repaint her fingernails black as she waited for Riley to get finished.  
  
Just as she finished painting the last nail there was a knock at the door. Alexis looked up and yelled. "Doors Open!" The door opened revealing two girls. "What you doing here?" Alexis asked.  
  
"We just dropped by to tell you we've found a new job. We'll work in a store that also is a restraint thing, but also is attached to a garage. We got the job there Friday." Said a girl. Her name was Julia Chester. Julia had light brown hair down to her shoulder blades that was put into two loose braids. She had hazel eyes and was tall and average. She wore a short denim skirt that went to he knees and a blue tank top. (An- I don't feel like putting a big description down for her. Just imagine her like something. I don't care. Plus it's really late and I'm tired)  
  
"That's nice." Alexis said sarcastically.  
  
"SO Alex what was with the guy last night. You know the one you nearly beat into a pulp." The other girl asked. Kellie Arvin. Kellie had light brown hair with blonde strands through it. She had brown eyes and was average in size and height. She wore light blue jeans and a blue shirt that said angel on it. (an- once again I'm not putting a big description because my little mind isn't working to well right now. Just do what your doing with Julie.)  
  
Alex snapped her blue eyes and looked at Kellie. "He's a old acquaintance." She answered bitterly.  
  
"Ok." Kellie said about the time Riley came out dressed in almost the exact same thing as Alex, just minus the baseball cap.  
  
"Oh hi guys." Riley said. "You ready to go Alex?" Riley asked Alex.  
  
"Yep." She said heading out the door with the others. Riley and Alex got into their cars and while Julia and Kellie got into Kellie's car. They both went their opposite directions, one heading to the store/café/garage and the other heading elsewhere.  
  
(At the garage, but in the store/café part.)  
  
Mia stood behind the counter awaiting the new employees. She had been waiting for five minutes when she saw a car pull up and two girls step out and walk in the store. They smiled at Mia and Mia smiled back.  
  
"Hello." The two girls said.  
  
"Hi you two are the two new people?" Mia asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm Julie Chester and this is Kellie Arvin." Julie introduced them and noticed her face expression change. "Is there something wrong?" Julie asked glancing at Kellie.  
  
"You two. Your Alexis Francisco friends aren't you?" Mia asked.  
  
"Oh well yes, but don't let stop you from liking us. I mean she doesn't seem to dislike you." Kellie replied.  
  
"Indeed." Mia said.  
  
"Look what ever she has done to you, it wasn't our idea. We probable didn't even know about it. Just Riley." Julie said.  
  
Mia smiled again. "Well welcome to the store." She said and let them walk past her behind the counter.  
  
(IN the garage with the guys. Dom and Brain only, the rest are out)  
  
Dom looked over a Brain. Brain had a bruise above his left eyes and a cut lip and eye. "SO. How do you and Alexis Francisco know each other?" Dom asked.  
  
Brain stopped working and looked at him silently for a minute. "We grew up in the same town together." Brain said.  
  
"Were you two friends?" Dom asked.  
  
"Yeah, she was one of best friends man." Brain said.  
  
"So what happened?" Dom asked. "Did you like break her heart and now she hates your guts?" Dom asked.  
  
"Something like that." Brain confirmed. "It's complicated." He said.  
  
"How complicated?" Dom asked.  
  
"Very." Brain said.  
  
"You wanna tell me?" Dom asked.  
  
"Maybe later bro. Not right now." Brain said looking down at the ground.  
  
Dom nodded his head. "Aight then. But I do want to know one day." Dom said. "And soon."  
  
"Aight. I'll tell you as soon as I get it figured out myself." Brain said.  
  
Good." Dom said.  
  
(Back with Alexis and Riley at work.)  
  
"Man this sucks." Riley said.  
  
"What our lives. Ding, Ding I think I have a winner." Alexis said.  
  
"Yeah. I mean look where we are." Riley said looking around the small gas station that paid little money, but had the employees pump the gas for the costumers. "You would think they would pay more because we do the work." She complained sitting down beside of Alexis waiting for someone to come.  
  
"Yeah I know. But this is basically the only place that would hire us, while this and our other job." Alex said in afterthought.  
  
"We work at Rick's garage and Billy's burger bar." Riley said with a scrunched up face.  
  
"We are pathetic you do relies that? I mean how can Julie and Kellie be so well off and we're not?" Alexis asked.  
  
"Because of our history Alex. We have a really bad history, while they have a really good history." Riley explained.  
  
"Yeah." Alex said. "God why isn't anyone getting gas today? Our paycheck won't even be enough to pay for a loaf of bread if we don't get business soon." Alex said about the time a shiny red supra pulled up. Riley and Alex exchanged glances and shrugged. "You want it or me?" Alex asked.  
  
"You." Riley answered.  
  
Alex nodded her head and walked out toward the car. "What you want?" She asked the man in the car.  
  
"Ten dollars of unleaded." The man answered. Alex nodded and started to pump the gas in the man's car. "And try to not scratch the paint." He snapped.  
  
Alex looked back at him. "Do you want to do this?" She snapped back. The man glared at her and she glared back until she took the gas pump out. "Ten dollars." She said holding out her hand.  
  
"Here." He said handing her the money. "By the way what's your name?" He asked as she turned away.  
  
"I don't think my name's important just for pumping gas." She said and walked inside. The man smirked and drove away. "What a jack a#s." Alex said and began to smoke on a joint that Riley had previously been smoking on.  
  
(With Mia, Julie, and Kellie at the store/café/garage)  
  
"So what's the deal with Alexis and Brain?" Mia asked the two girls.  
  
"No clue. We asked this morning and she just glared at us and said he was an old acquaintance. Only Riley really knows why she hates him." Kellie told Mia.  
  
"But all of you are best friends right?" Mia asked.  
  
"Yeah were close, but Riley and Alex are closer because they knew each other as kids and they know almost everything about each other. It's the same way with me and Kellie almost." Julie explained.  
  
"But Marcus said she doesn't get close to people." Mia said.  
  
"She doesn't. But we all have known each other for some years now so we are pretty close. AT first Alex was a complete b#tch to us, but then after a while she started to warm up. Riley is the only reason we know her and crap." Kellie explained to Mia.  
  
"Then why does she hate cops?" Mia asked.  
  
"Why does anyone hate cops?" Julia asked. "But once again we don't know." She added.  
  
"Oh." Mia said as Dom, Brain, Leon, Jesse, Vince, and Letty walked in and sat down.  
  
"Hey Mia who's the new people?" Dom asked.  
  
"Julie Chester and Kellie Arvin." Mai answered and laughed at the expression the boys made. "Don't worry Dom they're cool." She said.  
  
"Uh-huh." Dom said. "Well then uh hi." He said.  
  
"Hi." Both girls said looking at them their eyes resting on Brain and then on ward.  
  
"The other two doesn't work here do they?" Brain mumbled to Mia.  
  
Kellie heard this and smirked. "No they work down in the bad part of town at Rick's gas station and then at Billy's Burger bar. So neither one of them will be up this way." She explained.  
  
Brain looked at the two girls who were fixing them all sandwiches. "Here ya go." Kellie said handing them the sandwiches. The team looked at them. "We didn't poison them." She snapped. Leon was the first to take a bit of sandwich. "Good?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." He said nonchalantly. With that said the other's started to eat their sandwiches also. "So why are you two being nice to us? Marcus said if ya mess with one you mess with em all." He directed his question toward Kellie.  
  
"Well you haven't messed with one of us yet so we don't hate you, well minus Alex and Brain that is. Your name is Brain isn't it?" Kellie asked.  
  
Brain nodded his head and continued eating. "So you all are cool with us?" Dom asked.  
  
"Yeah, were cool with you." Kellie explained.  
  
"Except for Riley and Alex has a thing against Brain here." Julie said.  
  
"Yeah we saw that last night." Letty said. "Why is that?"  
  
Julie and Kellie shrugged. "Dunno. Ask Brain there or Alex. Well on second thought don't ask Alex." Julie said.  
  
The team glanced at Brain who didn't look up. "Dom where's Brad?" Mia asked finally realizing her boyfriend wasn't present.  
  
"He left to go talk to somebody named Charlie Bishop." Dom shrugged.  
  
"Doesn't Alex know him?" Kellie asked Julie.  
  
"Yeah. Riley and her both know him." Julie said.  
  
"Do they know everybody?" Mia asked overhearing them.  
  
"Well not everybody." Julie said.  
  
"Then who is this guy?" Mia asked.  
  
"I don't really know. Alex and Riley did a job for him once is all I know." Julie said and shrugged.  
  
"What kind of job?" Mia asked.  
  
"Dunno, why?" Kellie asked.  
  
"Is he into drugs or anything?" Dom asked.  
  
"Dunno. If you have a computer whiz then you can find out I guess. Or just ask somebody." Kellie said.  
  
"We will." Dom said. "Come on we have work to do." He said and left with the others following him.  
  
(Back with Riley and Alexis at there other job. Billy's Burger bar.)  
  
Riley and Alex were about to get off for a lunch break when their boss came up to them. "You two were late again." He said.  
  
"And you're just now telling us this?" Alex asked.  
  
"You Ms. Francisco can forget about working here if you keep that attitude up." He snapped. Alex rolled her eyes and looked at the clock.  
  
"Yo it's time for out lunch break." She said.  
  
"Fine, but you had better not be late when you come back your else." He threatened.  
  
"He loves us." Riley said and walked out of the burger bar with Alex.  
  
Alex snorted and got in her car. "So where are we going?" Alex asked.  
  
"How about we go and visit Julie and Kellie?" Riley suggested. Alex looked at her and grinned.  
  
AN- Ok another chapter. Hope it was ok. Again thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so so much for reviewing if you reviewed. Well please review and tell me what you think. BYE  
  
Lil K 


	5. chapter four

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!! Except characters that I made up in my demented mind!!!  
  
A/N- I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!!!!! BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY With Trying to get school things, and all that crap so I'm sorry. But here it is the next chapter. And I'll try and update sooner!! Promise!! But the less reviews I get the less I get inspired if ya know what I'm saying. Also this chapter will give a little background on Alexis and Brian. Kay?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Riley and Alexis had just pulled in the parking lot of where Kellie and Julie worked. Both girls got out of the car and started to walk toward the café where they saw Kellie and Julie. Alexis noted that something was familiar, but couldn't put her finger on it. Alexis then saw Kellie look up and a look of shook pass over her face before she got the attention of Julie and another girl. Alexis looked at Riley who shrugged and entered the café.  
  
"Sh#t." Alexis said once she saw who was in the café. That girl from the race that she had seen with Brain.  
  
"Alexis what are you doing here?" Julie asked glancing at Mia who was looking Alexis and Riley over.  
  
"Well we figured we come and see where you two worked." Alexis said leaning against the counter. She looked over at Mia and looked her over. "I'm Alexis Francisco and this is Riley Newman." Alexis said trying to be friendly with this girl since she hadn't pissed her off in anyway.  
  
"I'm Mia." Mia replied. "Julie and Kellie said you wouldn't be up this way because of where you work." She said  
  
Alexis only nodded her head and turned her eyes to her two friends. "I guess they were wrong." She said glaring at the two girls.  
  
"Alexis you should leave before-" Kellie never got to finish her sentence because a certain somebody walked in at the time.  
  
"Mia listen the guys have taken a little break and have just left and I'm getting ready-" Brian stopped once he seen who was in the café looking at him with cold blue eyes.  
  
"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Alexis said coldly.  
  
"Alexis." Brian said. "I thought you wouldn't be up this way?" He said.  
  
"Well if I knew what was up here I wouldn't have." Alexis snapped at him her body tense along with him.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked her.  
  
"Figure it out. You're a cop." She snapped venomously.  
  
"You know sh#t Alexis." Brian snapped back while the others just watched.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean O'Connor." Alexis snapped back taking a step forward and stopping.  
  
"It means stop holding on to some pity little stupid grudge you have against me because of something in the past! Because I'm not a cop an- " He was cut off as by Alexis' fist making contact with his face.  
  
"Stupid! Please Brian spare me, because once a cop always a cop!" She yelled hitting him again.  
  
"Alex! Come on stop it!" Riley said walking up to her and leading her away from Brian. "Let's just go. Sorry about this Mia." Riley yelled back.  
  
"And I'm not a COP ALEX! That was in the past just like everything else that you can't let go of." Brian said angrily.  
  
"Yeah Brian, you may not have a badge, but once a cop always a cop." Alexis said bitterly before driving away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Later that night at Alexis' apartment in her room.) (A/N- and this (~) means she's remembering something K?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alexis lay on her bed playing with a piece of her hair while thinking about memories of her past. Memories that she hated, but yet didn't want to let go of. All these memories rushed through her head one by one taking their time.  
  
~'A fifteen year old Alexis sat down under a tree and started to throw rocks into the small pond. Her eye was cute and her arm was bruised. She was waiting for her best friends to come so they could go down and hang out. Alexis turned her head when she heard footsteps come up behind and her sit down. She smiled at the person and then raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Where's Riley?" Alexis asked.  
  
"Where'd you think?" A seventeen-year-old Brian asked.  
  
"Never mind." Alexis said.  
  
"How's your eye?" Brian asked as he started to throw rocks in as well.  
  
"So, so." Alexis said and smiled at him.  
  
(There will be a star beside each memory when it changes to a different one ok.)  
  
*~ A fifteen year old Alexis watched as a seventeen year old Brain beat the crap out of her ex boyfriend. Her ex boyfriend Chad had cheated on her and not to mention hit her, and when brain found out he wasn't happy. SO now she watched as he beat the crap out of him. Finally Brian pulled away and walked off with Alexis beside of him.  
  
"You know you didn't have to do that. I could have done that all by myself." Alexis said clearly amused by his actions.  
  
"Yeah, well I beat ya too it." Brian said.  
  
"Yeah. I guess you did." She said and smirked.  
  
*~A fifteen year old Alexis and a seventeen year old Brian sat in after school together bored out of their mind. The teacher that had been watching them had left and never returned so now Brain and Alexis were talking.  
  
"This bits. I am so bored." Alexis exclaimed while poking Brian in the ribs.  
  
"Hey." He said looking at her with a big grin.  
  
"Brian, no don't." But it was too late he was tickling her until she was on begging him to stop, which he didn't. Finally he stopped when she was on the floor breathing heavily. "That was wrong." She mocked angry.  
  
"Poor baby mad?" Brian taunted her until she had gotten up on her knees and slapped him on the head until her grabbed her wrist and turned to face her face to face, which was a little too close. They froze and Alexis raised an eyebrow slowly and Brian just looked at her. Slowly he moved toward her lips and stated to kiss her. She responded after a few seconds and put more demand in the kiss.  
  
"You two stop that!" The teacher yelled. The two friends jumped apart and quickly left the detention room. Alexis and Brian walked a little bit apart from on another until Alexis dragged him in the bathroom and locked the door.  
  
"Ok what did we just do in there?" Alexis asked shocked that her and him had kissed and also because she had liked it. He was feeling the same way.  
  
"I dunno." Brian said.  
  
"You dunno. Gee your smart aren't-" She was cute off as Brian's mouth slammed against hers.  
  
"Shut up Alex." Brain demanded before going back to kissing her again.  
  
*~A sixteen year old Alexis sat on the edge of her boyfriends bed listening to him ramble on about things she had no clue of. He had been at this for at least three hours since his parents had left for the weekend. She smirked because of the way he looked when he was stressed.  
  
But finally Alexis just got tired of it and snapped, "Brain will you shut up and stop worrying about what ever your worrying about."  
  
An eighteen-year-old Brain looked at his girlfriend since the age of fifteen. He sighed and plopped down beside of her. She looked at him and shook her head. He looked at her and met her eyes. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her toward him before flipping her over so she was under him.  
  
"Wrong." Alexis said before Brain's mouth found hers in a fierce but passionate kiss. Slowly Brian left her mouth and started to trail kisses down her neck and slowly undid her shirt leaving her topless except for her bra. He then trailed kisses down her body until he was as the top of baggy black pants. He looked up at her and she nodded. He smiled and slowly undid her pants.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(The next morning.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alexis woke up the next morning at five o'clock and quickly showered. After she was showered she put on a blue shirt and some baggy blue jeans. Then she put her hair in a loose ponytail holder. When she was completely dressed she left the apartment without waking Riley up. She wanted to be alone at the moment to think about things. So she drove to her favorite spot in Chicago, the park where she could swing.  
  
Once she arrived at the swings she sat down and started to swing. 'Why don't you just forgive him already?' Alexis little voice asked.  
  
'Because, he's an jerk that betrayed my trust.' Alexis thought back.  
  
'But he still feels for you.' The voice argued.  
  
'No I've seen the way he looks at the Mia girl.' Alexis fought back.  
  
'Your jealous.' The voice exclaimed.  
  
'Why would I be? I don't give a sh#t about Brain anymore. He can go kill himself for all I care.' Alexis said bitterly.  
  
'But then you would miss him.' The voice said back.  
  
'No I wouldn't.' Alexis said.  
  
'You may say that now, but later you'll see. Member dear I'm in your head. I see all.' The voice said. 'You should go talk to him at least.' The voice said.  
  
'Go away." Alexis thought angrily.  
  
'Touchy this morning aren't we.' The voice taunted before disappearing.  
  
Alexis sat there a couple more minutes before finally leaving and going home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(The next race.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dom and the team were talking to Marcus about if a certain someone was going to race. He told them no, so now Dom was going race and win. Brian was too busy searching the crowd for a certain somebody to listen to what the team was talking about. Finally he spotted her walking away from her group, this was the perfect chance for him to talk to her. He made his way through the crowd and walked in front of her path. She looked up at him and balled up her fist.  
  
"Alexis please let's talk without any violence." Brian said.  
  
"You wanna talk, talk. No one stopping ya." Alexis said angrily.  
  
"Alone, with you." Brian said he also getting angry at the girl.  
  
"And why should I?" Alexis spat.  
  
"Because we need to work things out between us." Brian said.  
  
"Us?" She hissed. "There is no us Brain. There stopped being an 'Us' when you became a d#mn cop." She spat out her words dripping with cold venom.  
  
"Alexis please." Brain pleaded.  
  
"And what makes you think I won't beat you into a bloody pulp?" Alexis asked.  
  
"I don't. But I'm willing to make that chance." Brian said softly.  
  
"I see you haven't changed," She said and then added, "Your still as stupid as ever." Then she turned and walked away from him. Brian growled and followed after her.  
  
"Alexis I'm not leaving until we talk." He said.  
  
"Fine you stay I'll go." She said turning back around. Brian grabbed her arm and spun her around. Alexis balled up her fist and went to punch him, but he caught it this time and held on to her wrist. "Let go O'Connor if you know what's good for you." She warned.  
  
Brain ignored her and started to pull her after him. Alexis not wanting to make a scene let him pull her into a dark corner away from everybody. There he stopped and only tightened his grip on her wrist.  
  
"Alexis I'm not a cop anymore. And I never meant to hurt you in the process of becoming one." Brain said.  
  
"You shouldn't have became one anyways Brian. I hated them before you and you know why. But you went ahead and became one and hurt me just like he did. Your no better then him or anyone else Brian." Alexis said angrily fighting to get her wrist free so she could hurt him now.  
  
"I'm not like him." Brian said.  
  
"Let's see here. He was a cop who hurt me; you were a cop that hurt me. Yup you're the same." Alexis said and finally kicked him between the legs. He let go of her wrist and she hit him hard. "Look you made me miss the race." She said and hit him again. "Besides it doesn't matter now. You have that cute little chick to admire and hope into bed with. Just make sure you don't sleep with her and then-"  
  
"Don't Alex." Brian said.  
  
"Whatever." Alexis said and hit him again before walking off and disappearing in the crowd to go home.  
  
A/n- Hey people. I know this is really short and stupid. But I'm really tired. I'll try and write a better chapter tomorrow with a better ending. But I hope this will do. PLEASE REVIEW!!! AND I"LL UPDATE FASTER!!!!!! AND THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS REVEIWED!!!!! 


	6. Chapter five

Disclaimer- Don't own a thing, nope sure don't.  
  
A/N- Ok I AM SOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!!!!!!!!! But school started a few months ago, and I've been loaded with homework and crap!!!!! Plus I'm sorta suffering a mild writers block!!!!!! So I'm sooooooooo sorry!!!!!!!!!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
'Why Brian, why? I thought you said you'd never hurt me or you weren't like him. You know when Rome first told me I didn't believe him. But now.. I don't know what to believe." A nineteen-year-old Alexis exclaimed her blue eyes flashing dangerously at the person in front of her.  
  
"No, baby you know I wouldn't hurt you. Just let me explain." a Twenty-one-year-old Brain tried to explain standing up from the park bench.  
  
"Explain this then Brian." Alexis said and punched him. "D#mn you Brain you know I hate cops more then anything in the world and your becoming one!" Alexis screamed.  
  
"Alex please." Brian begged.  
  
"Whatever Brian, I'm out of here." Alexis said and started to leave when Brain grabbed her.  
  
"Alexis I love you." Brian said in almost a whisper.  
  
"Whatever Brian." Alexis said and walked home leaving a sad Brain behind.  
  
"ALEX!" She heard him yell but didn't stop walking.'  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Alexis sat up in bed breathing hard. It had been almost two weeks since she had seen Brian, almost two weeks she had been to the races. It had been almost a month since 'he' had called, and she was grateful. No way did she want to have to deal with him right now, or ever. She hoped he had left Chicago by now, but knowing her luck he most likely hadn't. She sighed and put her head in her hands, what had she done to deserve this.  
  
'Lot's of things.' She thought to her self. She flipped the covers off her body and stood up only wearing a black sports bra and boxer shorts. She walked over to her window and peered out at the night sky. Why did things have to go and screwed up like that had? Alexis often asked herself. She laughed coldly to herself. Finally she turned away from the window, and quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans, a black cami with a black over shirt, then she quickly slipped into some shoes and left her apartment to wonder around a bit.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Brian sat on his couch watching TV. He hadn't spoken to Alexis since the last race, and he hadn't seen or either, he guessed she was avoiding the races all together. Suddenly he heard a knock at his door, followed by Dom opening it and walking in.  
  
"What's up?" Brian asked as Dom sat down on a chair.  
  
"Felt like dropping by." Dom said.  
  
Brian shook his head, and got a far away look in his eye. Dom noticed and began to wonder. Finally he asked. "You thinking about that Francisco girl?" He asked.  
  
Brian looked at him, and only nodded. "What's the deal with you two?" Dom asked.  
  
"We knew each other from childhood, se lived across the street from me. She, Riley, Rome and me all knew each other." Brian said.  
  
"What happened?" Dom asked, not knowing who Rome was, but not asking.  
  
"Alexis was one of my best friend, and vise versa. Well we started to date." Brian said.  
  
"And the story end like you broke her heart, and she's made at you." Dom said.  
  
"Something like that." Brian said.  
  
"Go ahead then." Dom said.  
  
"Alexis she hates cops, she hated them before I became one also." Brian said and looked over at Dom and said he had an eyebrow raised. "Her father he abused her pretty bad, and he was a cop." Brian said. "That's one of the reason's she hates cops." Brian explained.  
  
"What's the other reason?" Dom asked.  
  
"Well, me and her got into a big fight, and she was planning on leaving right then and there, but I got her to stay." Brian said. "And a while later, I had to go and bust some people up for something." Brian said.  
  
"And she was one of them people?" Dom said.  
  
"Yeah, worst part was I was the one that cuffed her, and when I looked at her, you could see anger, and betrayal in them. Well she goes to jail for a couple and years and gets out, and that's basically a long story kept short." Brian said.  
  
"Did you love her?" Dom asked.  
  
Brian stayed quit for a few seconds for answering. "Yea." He looked over at Dom.  
  
"Is that why you let me go?" Dom asked, and got a nod from Brian.  
  
"Yea." He said.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
A few days passed and still Brian and Alexis hadn't seen each other. At that moment though Alexis was in the store looking through things, her mind elsewhere, and Brian was in the same store doing the same thing as Alexis. Both thinking about the same think, each other and why things were the way they were.  
  
Brian saw Alexis first, and had the urge to go over and talk to her, but instead pretended like he didn't see. He did not want another black eye from that girl. Alexis looked up and saw Brian looking through things and raised an eyebrow. She had the urge to walk over to him, punch him a few more good times, before maybe letting the whole thing rest. Because she had been doing some thinking, it wasn't doing any good, standing around and getting her knuckles bloodied just because of him. Plus she had other things to worry about then her grudge against him, a more important issue then him. 'He' had called her, and told her 'he' was coming after her. Was she scared, no, did she want to comfort him no again.  
  
Brian felt someone eyes boring into him, and looked up to meet Alexis stress filled blue eyes. He looked startled, after all every time he had seen this girl; she had beaten the crap outta of him. Alexis realized he was looking at him, and raised an eyebrow. Brain also raised one; a silent battle was going on a silent conversation between the two. About why and how everything got so screwed up between them.  
  
'I don't have time for this.' Alexis thought.  
  
'Oh, yes you do." A voice said.  
  
'Oh, and who are you.' Alexis thought back.  
  
'Your voice inside your head, that tells you what's right and wrong.' The voice answered back.  
  
'A little late aren't you?' Alexis thought.  
  
'No, I've been trying to get through to you, all through your life; you're the one who decided to ignore me. But now that you are under presser I can have my way with you.' The voice said.  
  
'Go away'. Alexis thought.  
  
'No, you still like Brian.' It argued back.  
  
'Don't be stupid. I hate Brian.' Alexis thought.  
  
'Sure you do. Have you forgotten I'm in your head, your thoughts, I know these things, even though you are a little slow, and don't get these things as soon as me, the feelings are there. But you have to make the first move.' The voice said.  
  
'Why me?' Alexis asked.  
  
'Because you've made the poor boy scared of you.' The voice said.  
  
'What's your point?' Se asked  
  
'You still have feelings for him, and you should talk to him. You would find it would much easier.' The voice.  
  
'No.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Will you f#cking go away if I at least talk to him?' Alexis snapped.  
  
'Sure, but you must be nice.' The voice.  
  
'Being nice isn't my job, ok. Now goodbye.' She said.  
  
'Fine goodbye, and you ad better talk to him right now.' The voice said before disappearing.  
  
Alexis looked at Brain and sighed, it was either talk to Brian or look like a idiot talking to a voice that doesn't exist. Finally She took a deep breath and started to walk toward Brian.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
OK that's the end. Didn't like that chapter, I thought it sucked. Please review, and let me know if anyone is still interested in this story, because if not then I'm quitting it. And if you are, some ideas would be useful. Well please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! BYE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I own nothing from the movie The Fast and The Furious, the only thing I own is anyone you do not recognize from the movie, so yea.  
  
A/N- I was looking through the stories I've posted here, and I came across this one, and damn had it been a long time since I've updated. So I'm sorry for not updating, but I've been busy with things. But if anyone is still interested in the story, here's the next chapter.  
  
Brian watched as Alexis walked toward him. He half wanted to turn away and leave, but another part wanted to stay and hear what she had to say, or what she was going to do. He searched her face a sign or trace of what she was thinking, but only found a grim expression. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a pony tail and she was wearing a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt and only eyeliner, he noted she was one of the few girls that could pull that off while still looking sexy. She stopped about a foot away from and looked at him, her blue eyes showing nothing of how she felt toward him. But he knew what she felt toward him. Anger, hurt, betrayal, and he put all of those things there.  
  
"Alexis." He timidly said and watched as her jaw tightened.  
  
"Brian." She almost spat out. 'Remember try and be somewhat civil to the basterd.' She thought to herself.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He dared to ask.  
  
Something sparked in her eyes. "Why, because you think I'm lower then you and shouldn't be allowed to come here?" She snapped. Brian winced. 'Wrong words to say.' He thought.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant, and you know it." He said a bit angrily.  
  
Her blue eyes flared with anger. "Actually I don't know what the hell you mean or think anymore Brian." She snapped back at him.  
  
"Well maybe if you were such a bitch all the time and would let the past go you would see how I am now." He snapped at her.  
  
"Fuck this, I knew it was mistake." Alexis said and walked away from him.  
  
Brian watched as she walked out of the store, and after a minute followed her. If they didn't stop acting like three year olds nothing would ever be resolved with them. When he walked out of the store he say her walking across the parking lot to her car. He jogged to catch up with her.  
  
"Lex!" He yelled out, using one of the names, he and only he used to call her.  
  
Alexis stopped and turned around to face him angrily. No one had called her that in a long time and it came as a shock to her when someone did. But she knew it was him, he's the only one that she ever allowed call her that. She gritted her teeth as he approached and fought down the urge to kick his ass.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" She snapped.  
  
He looked at her. "We can't keep doing this Lex... We need to talk." He said.  
  
Alexis looked at him. "That's what I was trying to do, but it didn't work out, Don't you realize no matter what we do Brian, nothing's going to be the same. You made sure of that when you became a cop." She told him. "It's never going to work out Brian, just fucking leave me alone." She exclaimed.  
  
"Will you stop throwing that in my face already! I said I was sorry ok! And I am!" He yelled at her.  
  
"Sorry doesn't change it Brian! Sorry doesn't take back any of it!!" Alexis yelled back at him.  
  
"You don't think I know that?! I do ok!! You know how much I regret what I did!! You know how much I wish I could go back and change things?!" Brian yelled at her.  
  
"But you can't! And nothing that we do will change that!" She yelled.  
  
"I know that, but we can at least try!" He yelled at her. "And do honestly think that you wouldn't have gone to jail if I wouldn't have became a cop? No nothing would have change, you would have still been cuffed and dragged off to prison!" He yelled at her.  
  
"At least it wouldn't have been you doing it?" She deadpanned. Her blue eyes looked at him. "God Brian you don't get it do you! It's not the fact that I had to go to jail! It's the fact that you're the one who did it!" Alexis yelled at him. "God Brian I fucking loved you!" She yelled at him.  
  
Brian stared at her straight in the eyes. They showed hurt, pain, betrayal, anger and a bit of love. He looked away from her eyes. Alexis shook her head and looked around and noticed that they had attracted a crowd, and one of the people she recognized as Mia.  
  
"Bye Brian, your girlfriend's waiting for you." She said and quickly got in her car and drove away from him, Mia, everything.  
  
When she was gone Mia approached Brian and looked at him. "What was that about?" She asked him.  
  
Brian didn't look at Mia or answer her. He only turned away from her and walked toward his car. Mia of course followed him wanting to know what that was all about. Wanting to know, if Brian had loved her also, wanting to know everything about what that fight was about.  
  
"Brian wait!" Mia exclaimed and stood in front of the car door so he couldn't get in the car. "What was that all about? Come on tell me." Mia pried.  
  
Brian turned and faced her. "Mia it's none of your business." He said calmly.  
  
"But Brian..."  
  
"Mia, just leave me alone for now." He said pushing her away from his car and getting in leaving her alone in the parking lot.  
  
(Alexis apartment, later that day)  
  
Alexis walked out of her bathroom wrapping a towel around her wet body as she used another towel to dry her wet blonde hair. Riley was out with one of her new boyfriends, probably fucking each other brains out at the moment. She sighed as she walked into her room and threw the towel off her hair. Her movements were like that of a zombie's or robots. She brushed her light blonde hair and then walked to her closet to find something to wear. She picked out a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark tank top. Then she put her hair into a ponytail leaving some to frame her face.  
  
When she walked out of her bedroom she walked into her kitchen to clean up some. How her and Riley could be so messy was beyond her at times. She sighed and began to clean her mind elsewhere, more on a certain blonde headed ex-cop. She threw a glass across the room in frustration and watched it shatter in a million pieces on the floor.  
  
"Fuck." She cursed. She jumped slightly when she heard her phone ring. She rolled her eyes and hastily grabbed it and brought it to her ear. "What the fuck do you want?" She snapped, not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment.  
  
"My, my such language." She heard a all to familiar voice say in the phone.  
  
She swallowed hard. "Sorry." She mumbled.  
  
"Bad day?" The male voice asked smoothly.  
  
Alexis didn't say anything. She didn't want to talk to anyone and especially him. "Fucking answer me when I'm talking to you!" He screamed at her.  
  
Alexis jumped. "My day was fine." She said.  
  
"Really? Then what was with the display at the market today?" He sneered through the phone.  
  
Alexis eyes opened wide. "How did you find out about that?" She asked.  
  
"Your mine Alexis baby, do you not think I'd not have someone watching you? You belong to me bitch." He sneered. "And what did I tell you about asking question?" He snapped at her.  
  
"I'm sorry." She almost whimpered.  
  
Silence. She bit her lip, hoping he would say something, anything. It was never good when he was quiet, never. Finally he spoke. "So tell me Alexis how long have you been screwing with this guy?" He asked her, in a all to calm voice.  
  
"I haven't. Believe me." Alexis said. "I only just saw again a while back, there's nothing between us." She said forcefully.  
  
"I bet. I'm warning you Alexis, unless you want your lover boy to end up missing, stay away from him." He warned.  
  
"But-"  
  
"I warning you Alexis." He snapped.  
  
"Fine." She agreed.  
  
"Good." He said. "I'll be seeing you in a few days, maybe sooner. So be ready." he said and hung up the phone. Alexis stared at the phone before laying it down on the table and slowly sinking down to the floor, her back to the wall, and her knees brought up to her chest with her hugging them.  
  
"Oh god Brian, what have I done." She whispered.  
  
OK please review!!!! I'm not sure if any one is even still interested in the story, but please review if your are. If I don't get any reviews though or enough I'm going to stop the story!!!! So please review and tell me what you think!!! Byebyes!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I do not own anything from The Fast and the Furious...  
  
A/N- Here's the next chapter... enjoy... if your still reading it that is...  
  
"Alex! Yo Alex where the hell are you?" Riley shouted when she entered her apartment around ten o'clock at night. She knew Alexis wasn't in bed yet, because Alexis never went to bed this earlier, never. She took off her jacket and let it drop to the floor before flipping on the light. "Alexis!" She shouted again and still no answer. Her eyes showed worry as she walked toward the bathroom and opened the door, nothing. She walked in the kitchen and stopped when she saw her best friend in the floor hugged her knees to her chest with her head resting on top of them. Riley walked to her and bent down in front of her and touched her shoulder lightly. "Alex, hun what's the matter?" She asked softly, worry in her voice.  
  
Alexis didn't answer and just shook her head some. Riley looked at her and raised her head up and looked in her eyes. They were clouded with emotion, something Riley rarely seen. Riley pushed some of Alexis' wheat colored blonde hair out of her face. "Alex what's wrong? What happened?" Riley asked.  
  
Alexis shook her head. "He called again Riley. He's back." She said quietly.  
  
Riley looked at her friend sympathetically, hiding her hatred and anger for the man that tormented her friend. Indeed Riley hated him, she knew what he did to Alexis, what he would do to her... She also knew Alexis wouldn't fight back. He was the only person in the world that Alexis was truly afraid of; hell she didn't blame her. He was the only one that could break her so bad that she might not be able to be put together... and she hated him for it.  
  
"Alex listen to me, it's going to be ok. He's not going to come near you, he's not going to hurt you." Riled told her as she pushed some more of Alexis' hair out of her face.  
  
Alexis shook her head. "No... Riley he's coming in a few days... He saw me today... with Brian." She whispered.  
  
Riley stared at her a million thoughts running through her head. "Shit." She breathed out. 'Why was she even with him?' She asked herself.  
  
"We were fighting and we said some things, I blurted out that I loved him, and now he's-"  
  
"Alex go to Brian." She interrupted her.  
  
Alexis looked at her like she was crazy. "What? No I can't if I do he'll kill him... He'll kill Brian and it'll be all my fault!" She nearly shouted.  
  
"Alexis if you don't tell him what happening then he could be in even more danger! Alexis come on honestly do you think he's just going to leave O'Connor alone? Especially after this?!" She asked her.  
  
Alex looked at Riley and shook her head. "No if I leave him alone and stay away from him, he'll be alright." She told her forcefully. "God Riley what happens if he does kill him?" She breathed out.  
  
Riley looked at her friend and bit her lip. "Alex they won't... we won't let him."  
  
(A couple days later- The races)  
  
Brian scanned the crowd for a certain blonde haired blue-eyed girl. Dom was racing tonight, so he had plenty of time to look for her. He hoped that she showed up. After their little display at the market he wanted to talk to her, try and get things worked out, not friends... just so when they saw each other he would get his ass beat. Finally his eye landed on a certain brown haired girl that he knew... 'If she's here then Alexis has got to be here.' He thought to himself as he continued to stare. Suddenly Riley turned and looked at him her dark eyes resting on him. Suddenly she started to walk toward him. He wasn't sure if that was a bad thing or a good thing, but either way he wanted to talk to her.  
  
"Riley." He said when she was directly in front of him. She wore a pair of short jean shorts with a navy blue playboy bunny camisole, and her hair was flowing loosely around her shoulders.  
  
"Brian." She said and leaned up against his car. There was an awkward silence between them, neither of them knowing what to say.  
  
Brian cleared his throat and she looked at him amused. "Awkward silence... that always happened between us two." She mused.  
  
Brian chuckled softly at that. "Yeah I guess it has." He said softly.  
  
Riley nodded her head and looked at her dark blue fingernails that she had painted earlier that day. She didn't say anything; she didn't know what to say actually. What was she supposed to say to a guy she hadn't seen for a long time, hadn't really talked to, and had hurt her best friend considerably? She just didn't know...  
  
"This is such an interesting conversation we have going here. Now it's all clear why I came to the races." She said sarcastically, with a small smile, well more of a smirk, on her lips. In actuality she HAD come to the races to talk to him and find the guy that had been putting her best friend through hell. 'Brian could be put in that category also.' She thought to herself.  
  
Brian smirked. "Sarcasm, that's cute Riley." He told her. Riley snorted at that comment.  
  
"You better be lucky that wasn't Alexis you made that comment to." She told him playfully, but serious all the same.  
  
Brian grinned. "There's nothing cute about Alexis Riley." He told her truthfully.  
  
Riley rolled her eyes. "Please spare me the details of how you think she's so drop dead sexy and crap." She said.  
  
Brian grinned at her, before letting it slip and getting sober. "Where is Alex exactly?" He asked her. Riley sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I need to talk to her, ya know." He said.  
  
Riley looked at him sadly. "Don't go near her Brian." Her voice was deathly calm and deathly serious.  
  
Brian looked at her confused. "What?" He asked sharply. "Why?" He asked.  
  
Riley sighed and looked around. "Listen to me Brian, if you go near her or talk to her or anything they'll kill you." Riley told him urgently.  
  
Brian was completely confused now. "What Riley who will kill me and why?" He asked.  
  
"Brian I can't tell you everything, but there's this guy that Alexis knows... You go near her and he finds out, which he will, his goons and him will hunt you down and they WILL kill you." She told him.  
  
Brian looked at her. "Why's Alexis so important to him?" He asked her. He had an idea and if what she was saying was true Alexis was in trouble also.  
  
Riley closed her eyes. "Brian just stay away from her... please. She won't admit it, but if anything happens to you it will kill her." She said and smiled softly. "You two are so in denial. You may not have feelings or love each other like you used to... but something's still there... and you two need each other." She told him and began to turn away when Brian caught her arm and turned him around.  
  
Brian didn't say anything at first, wasn't sure what to say. "You never answered my question, why is he doing this to her?" He asked her.  
  
"I told you before I couldn't tell you much... hell I wasn't even supposed to tell you what I did." She said. "Brian... just please don't make matters worse." She pleaded him.  
  
"If Alexis is in trouble I'm not just going to stand around and let someone hurt her." Brian said forcefully.  
  
Riley chuckled. "Always her knight in shining armor." She mumbled. "Brian listen to me don't mess around with these guys... Even Alexis doesn't." She said softly and pulled her arm away from Brian. She started to walk away when she stopped and turned around a little and smirked. "Hey Brian?" She called out.  
  
Brian raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" He asked.  
  
"How's Rome?" Brian rolled his eyes and chuckled as she walked away.  
  
When she was gone though Brian was left with a feeling of dread and worry for the blonde. A zillion questions were racing through his head at that moment, all centered on that one girl that had so easily taken his heart away once and might be doing it again. He just wasn't sure anymore... one thing was certain though, he wasn't going to let anything happen to Alexis... even if that meant death.  
  
(Alexis' apartment)  
  
Alex lay on the couch reading a book with the TV on. She had refused to go with Riley and the other to the raced, wanting to stay home... away from everyone. She feared that if she went out she would run into Brian and then the unthinkable happen. 'Ok what happened to hating the basterd?' She asked her self, and sighed as she turned the page of the book. She ran a hand through her blonde and black tresses before pushing it behind her ears.  
  
Her blood suddenly ran cold when a soft, slow knock was heard at her door. Her eyes stared straight ahead as she was unable to move or breathe. Fear clutched every part of her body and her hand began to shake slightly. She drew a shaky breath in and put her book down and slowly got off her couch and walked toward her door as the knocking continued. She swallowed hard, closed her eyes and unlocked the chain of her door slowly before unlocking the lock. She opened it slightly and peered outward to see the one and only person she feared.  
  
He pushed the door open all the way as he leaned against the frame. "Hey baby, looking good." He told her, an evil smirk on his face. He knew how afraid she was of him, and he used it to his advantage. His dark cold eyes stared at her as he pushed himself of the frame and pushed past her in the apartment, before closing the door ever so softly. He locked it back and then turned to her and ran a hand through her hair that had fallen in her face. He then pressed his muscular body against her small on and pressed her against the wall, attacking her mouth ever so harshly. He ran his hands over her body until he pulled away and pushed her away from him and the wall. He walked toward her and looked down at her, considering he was A LOT bigger then she was and smiled cruelly at her. "We're going to have fun tonight." Alexis held back the whimper that wanted to come out as he pushed her in the floor.  
  
Ok you know the drill review and let me know if anyone wants more and yadda, yadda, yadda... So plz review and I'll to update more frequently if you like it and if I can... byebyes.  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always & Forever 


End file.
